In The Family Vol I
by l'il pirate
Summary: This is a collection of stories about the family of Edward Teague and the friends in their lives. It is a simple collection dealing with Edward, his wife and children and their lives together. Please read, enjoy and leave a remark. Thanks for reading!
1. A Circle of Pearls

: Some Pirates do marry. This is a short story about Teague and Adrian's wedding day, after all are gone. Not too detailed just a little moment or two as Mr. and Mrs. _Captain Teague._

* * *

Adrian crossed the deck of the _Misty Lady _to Teague standing alone in the dim light of the flickering lantern and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Resting her cheek against his shoulder she sighed, looking across the ship as Teague played with her fingers and the heavy new ring upon one of them. Teague turned, looking down at her with a secret smile tugging relentlessly at his lips.

"Is everyone gone?"

Teague tilted his chin down, the smile catching mischievously as he stepped back and offered her his hand.

"Everyone's gone."

As Adrian slipped her hand into his he turned her, spinning her around then slid his hand down to the small of her back. Rocking back and forth, stepping tentatively across the deck they danced under the stars and dim light to a music only they could hear.

Dancing until the flickering lantern dimmed, Teague lifted Adrian up from one last dip and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful."

"You like the gown?"

Teague smiled and looked down at the simple, low-cut lace gown for a long moment. Marvelling just how perfectly she wore it, without any embellishments Teague couldn't help but love it, centering on her and showcasing her fabulous body who wouldn't?

"I love it."

Adrian smiled and kissed Teague lightly with appreciation. "I'm glad you do."

"Aye." Teague smirked gently, rubbing his fingers on her back. "It looks easy to wear."

Adrian smirked and ran his lapel between her fingers with her eyes on the ring he had given her today.

"There aren't any stays or clasps."

Teague smirked, making a mental note of that brilliant part of design along with the time and work it saved. Sensing his thoughts Adrian smiled and moved for the cabin door, urging him to follow.

"I had some of your wine uncorked, what do you say to a glass in bed?"

Teague smiled, the thought was actually quite fantastic.

Going into the cabin and watching Adrian ready for bed Teague happily thought on the blessing he had been given in her. He hadn't realized it the day he had seen this woman in a marketplace but now, having a son by her and today being married to her, he could'nt think of his life without her.

Adrian sat at her dressing table, unpinning her hair, sending the chestnut waves cascading down her thin shoulders as Teague approached her with two glasses of red wine. Handing one over as she puckered at the looking glass, applying balm to her lips, she smiled in thanks.

Setting down his glass next to her Teague pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it with a tender look in his eyes. Watching him out of the corner of her eye she gasped as Teague lifted a perfect string of pearls over her head and laid them around her neck, then stood back, with pleasure. Adrian gaped at the mirror, fondling her newest trinket.

"Teague, you…" Adrian turned and looked up at him with misty eyes.

Teague smiled and pulled her to her feet then stood back, admiring the fawn skinned woman in a black nightgown and string of pearls with husbandly pride. She was beautiful, there was no doubt. He was a lucky man.

"You love pearls."

"I do, very much. I just don't know what to say, you've already given me so much today." Adrian touched the pearls once again, loving that secret look in his eyes. "I didn't get you-"

Teague smiled and pulled her in close. "You did."


	2. Husband, Father, Lover and Captain

: Although this is one for Adrian and her life as a, mostly, lone mother. The reality of good meaning friends and a child starting off young. This one is one of my favourites, without question.

* * *

A sturdy knock at the door alerted visitors early one morning as Adrian was fixing breakfast. looking across the room to Jack at the table, spoon in hand waiting for his breakfast humming happily to himself, he looked up at her expectantly and bounced up and down.

"I get it?" he asked, poised on the edge of the chair, ready to spring.

"No luv, I'll get it. You stay there."

"Kay."

Ruffling Jack's hair, she left the room and went to the door, peaking out the window she smiled with a sigh and opened the door to three woman bickering on the step.

"Carla, Helen, Anne. Do come in ladies."

The women smiled and exchanged greetings as they filed into the room, peeling off their shawls, hanging them at the door and buzzing around Adrian as she headed back to the kitchen.

"So tell us dear, how was your _visit_ yesterday?" Helen inquired pulling out a chair.

"What visit?" Adrian replied cutting Jack's toast into small triangles.

Carla smiled and took her seat next to Jack, like always, as Anne followed Helen's lead watching their host turn back to the counter, continuing with the task of breakfast.

"You can't hide anything from us, we do live just across the lane. the man who came to your back door." Anne exclaimed.

"And apparently it has a very good view of my house… and back door." Adrian retorted as she placed Jack's plate before him.

Jack bounced up and down. " 'angle toast!"

Adrian chuckled and sat down at the table next to Jack, surveying her guests as she monitored her son's breakfast habits. _He had a tendency of drawing on himself with jammy fingers._

"So…" Helen smiled deviously. "That man must be a close friend of yours, going through the back door like he did… and after dark I might add."

"You could say that." Adrian shrugged trying not to smile.

"Adrian Teague! I'm surprised at you!" Anne suddenly exclaimed. "I would have never expected to see a woman like you entertaining men like-"

"Ladies, ladies please. Let's not get out of hand. It was only Teague."

The two women fell silent as Jack picked up on the mention of his father.

"Da! Da!" He erupted waving his spoon in the air.

Adrian smiled and Carla shushed Jack quickly as the two sister's caught up to speed.

"You mean _that_ was your husband?" Helen asked levelly.

"Yes."

"Why doesn't he just use the front door like a normal person?" Anne asked unashamedly.

"Well… he's not like a normal person." Adrian smiled intimately remembering that moment last night when he surprised her in the kitchen. She hadn't expected him for days. She tried to hide her smile but it was impossible.

Carla chuckled surveying her friend with amusement.

"What she's saying, ladies, is he's her _husband_. he's _special_ and for heavens sake leave the girl alone. If her man wants to come in through the back door to surprise her he can."

Both Anne and Helen smiled at Carla's outspokenness but truly felt ashamed for their wrong conclusions. Anne, being the youngest and most outspoken leaned forward and smiled narrowly at Adrian.

"So what's he like… really?"

"Anne honestly!" Helen exclaimed but nonetheless leaned forward, inclining an ear as Adrian sighed.

"Amazing."

The women shared a secret sigh at Adrian's dreamy expression as she stared across the room.

"What brought Mr. Teague home so-"

"Captain."

All woman turned to the toddler, surprised and wide eyed as Jack stared seriously at Helen, a frown deeply written on his cute young face.

"It _captain_."


	3. Vocation of Choice

: Adrian and Jack spend a great deal of time alone together when Teague is away but he still leaves his mark on the family and a certain _impression_ on Jack. Does Jack understand his father's occupation? You bet he does. :)

* * *

The cool ocean breeze danced through the rolling hills sparking with eager fireflies as a vibrant young boy ran through the twinkling grass with delight. Following him slowly was his young mother, enjoying the magic of this moment just about as much as her five year old but hung back for the sole purpose of watching him explore and dance like a wild thing.

Adrian chuckled at his antics and shook her head at his enthusiasm as he leapt down into the grass with gusto, but was glad to be seeing him so free. It had been a long week cooped up in the house because of the annual rains and now with the rain dissipating she decided to take full advantage of it for his dear sake, even if dusk was falling.

Adrian looked out to the sea, having a perfect view from this hilltop and sighed seeing no shadows sailing upon her. It was always hard, being left here with Jack each time Teague left but she loved the feeling of welcoming him home after so long. As much as she would have loved to stay with him always, his first passionate kiss after stepping off the _Lady_ was something she didn't think she could trade for a thousand everyday kisses.

"Jack?" Adrian waded through the grass in search of her disappeared boy.

Popping his head up a few meters away he smiled brightly. "Here. I'm here!"

Adrian smiled with relief, picked him up and balanced him on her hip as she brushed off beads of dew and odd blades of grass.

"Mum!" he protested. Jack didn't like being fussed over.

Adrian just pulled back and put on a pout causing Jack to frown suddenly, in realization that he had hurt her. Feeling guilty he put on a repentant smile, held out his face to be kissed and puckered his lips. Pleased, Adrian took full advantage of it and received a special tender kiss.

Pulling back Jack looked around the field, marvelling with his mum at the fireflies until he felt something missing.

"When's da comin' home?"

Adrian plucked a blade of grass out of his hair and smiled lightly. "Soon."

Jack pouted. "I miss him."

"So do I."

"Do you think he misses me?" Jack asked, his eyes large and supplicating.

"Of course he does." Adrian assured him tenderly. "There's no one who loves you more."

Jack's eyes widened. "Not even you?"

Adrian chuckled and plastered his face with kisses until he was wreathing with giggles.

"We both love you very much. But your daddy loves you differently because he misses you so much more than me, because I see you and get to play with you every day, he doesn't."

"Cause he's not here."

Adrian frowned, hurt by that reality.

"Luv, you're not upset that your daddy's not here, are you?"

Jack pouted but shook his head. "No."

"You understand that he has to go… don't you?" Adrian asked, prompting him to look at her. "You understand that he's doing this for us?"

"Stealing?"

Adrian fought hard not to smile. He was defiantly Teague's son, adorable but blunt.

"No, he's taking care of us like he suppose to."

"But da's a pirate. Pirates steal."

Adrian frowned, she had certainly worked herself into a corner this time.

"Yes." She sighed. "They do, but daddy's a good pirate so its okay."

Jack frowned. "It's okay da steals?… cause he's a pirate?"

"Well… yes."

Jack's grin spread widely across his face as his eyes filled with dangerous luminescence for a five year old.

"I wanna be a pirate too!"


	4. Life's Road

: Thinking on this topic I wanted to write something a little different and open a new story line. Another child. Though they don't have such an easy time with it I wanted to include a struggle. I wanted to make it clear Teague and Adrian didn't have a perfect life. They had trouble, they had pain, but above all they were blessed in the end.

For a little relief I wrote little Jack as the solemn, determined but adorable doting future older brother.

*We're halfway through already! Keep reading!*

* * *

With eyes full of teary concerns long past, Adrian Teague sat under the shade of a blossoming apple tree gazing out across the yard and the world slowly passing by. With her favourite book laying next to her and her young son sleeping some feet away on the blanket they shared as a seat she watched people come and go from town, pleasantly talking to each other and casting her a wave and cheery good afternoon.

It was mid spring and with the air from the ocean rustling the buds above her Adrian lounged on the old quilt and watched premature blossoms dance through the air to the ground. She draped her hand across her stomach and smiled at the dancing petals as she felt movement from within her.

It had been a long hard time since she had first been pregnant and given birth to Jack. She had lost two babes by miscarriage in the span of three years so she had been very afraid when she had realized she was with child once more.

Teague had been completely unapproachable when she had first given him the news. He wanted more children, they both did, but to him losing two in such a short period of time was something not to be ignored. He cared for her health more than anything but Adrian wouldn't give up hope.

As Adrian watched the tree winding above her against the sky and feeling the kicking within her she knew this time there would be life instead of pain. This babe would live. She was sure it would. It was strong, she could feel it when it pushed against her spine. She just had to keep believing, keep praying and things would work out. One way or another they always did.

Adrian smiled at such a thought and such memories that had prompted it. It was mercilessly true. She had met Teague and fallen in love with him in one week and ran away with him the next despite her family's wishes. She had survived at his side in the dangerous world he adored and she had sired him, in the middle of a _typhoon_, a healthy and happy son.

Although they had been forced to endure some heartache and pain it was all part of life. They were not immune to the world they lived in, the earth and it's woes. Adrian and Teague always pulled through with the support of each other. They always lived to fight another day, live and love another day.

Adrian looked across the quilt to Jack sleeping soundly holding tightly to the burlap bear crushed against his chest.

It had been a wonderful six years, just the three of them, but now things were about to change once more. Jack had been thrilled at the prospects of being an older brother. He raved about the fun he was going to have with a playmate always on hand. He bragged to everyone about what a good brother he was going to be and how he was going to teach his sibling everything he knew… which even at six was actually a great deal.

He was going to teach them how to play pirates, how to climb a tree and dress like dad. Something odd though was, despite all of this, Jack never once talked about having a little brother. It was _always_ a little sister. Adrian and Teague were surprised, expecting him of all boys to want a brother to play with but Jack would hear nothing of the sort. It was a sister or nothing. Period.


	5. That Moment

: Before I even started writing this I knew I wanted Teague to have a special relationship with his daughter.

I'm close with my father and I really wanted this to represent that kind of bond. It's just a short, touching father and daughter moment I wish could have been longer.

* * *

Quietly gathering his belongings in the darkness encasing the hours before twilight Teague Slipped his pistols into the belt across his chest. With his hat in his hand he leaned over his wife and gently kissed her hair, not even causing her to stir.

It was time to go again. Teague hadn't talked to Adrian about this but it was time to run. The navy was out again and searching quietly. Many of Teague's contemporaries had been caught in the past months and he would not be one of them. Teague stopped at Jack's room and gazed in, watching only a moment before moving onto Adelaide's. He didn't have much time.

Pushing the door open silently Teague gazed in at the lumpy blanket surrounded by stuffed toys. Promising himself he wouldn't miss their childhood he turned to go.

"Daddy?"

Teague stopped and looked in as the blankets moved. Teague entered the room with noiseless footsteps and stood over her bed.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Teague asked gently, looking over her with fatherly concern.

"I couldn't sleep. …Are you leaving?" She asked quietly, her blue eyes almost glowing as the moonlight caught them.

"Aye luv." Teague replied, stroking her hair with tenderness.

"Why? Mummy never got stuff ready for you."

Teague squatted down before her, coming eye to eye and offered her a look of innocence.

"That's because she doesn't know."

"But she's going to be mad. Daddy why can't you stay?"

"I would if I could but there's some men looking for me."

"Bad men?" Adelaide whispered.

"Aye. So this is our secret." Teague replied quietly, tapping her nose. "You have to remember you can't tell anyone about me. Can you do that luv?"

Adelaide hesitated. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing luv."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Adelaide eyed him cautiously but soon was content. "I won't tell then."

"That's my girl." Teague gave her a smile, but Adelaide wasn't won over that easily, a look of concern crossed her large eyes.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"I already did tonight."

"Sing me another one."

"Not tonight luv."

"Why?"

"I have to go."

Adelaide frowned. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

Adelaide pouted, hugging her stuffed bear close she looked at Teague with huge sorrowful eyes.

"Daddy I don't like it when you go away."

"I don't like going away."

"Then stay."

Teague smiled sadly, brushing her hair with his hand.

_To think I might not see those eyes… it makes this so hard to do, you know it too. As we say another one of our long goodbyes I-_

"Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"Please stay."

"Wish I could."

"Why do you always have to go? None of us like it when you go." Adelaide picked up Teague's hand and held it devotedly causing him to look at his little girl with heartache. She was so much like her mother, with her outspoken confessions of emotion and so much like him in fearlessness.

"I'll explain when I come back. We don't have time tonight."

Adelaide nodded.

"Be good for your mum and don't tell her we talked tonight."

"Ok." Adelaide sat up and put her arms around Teague's neck, hugging him tightly then pulling back to give him a kiss.

Laying back down Adelaide pulled her favourite toy to her chest as Teague tucked her in, kissed her head one last time and gave her his usual promise of his return. Leaving the room with much reluctance Teague paused at the door, glanced back at her, smiled fleetingly with the ache of parting then slipped through the door and was gone.


	6. Blue Eyes

: Thinking on the next child for a few days I couldn't resist, I felt I just had to give them a daughter. The problem was I wanted to have her born with that china doll beauty, she needed to be different, a true gift.

* * *

Summer sunshine had returned to the island suddenly that year, but as it did the entire island seemed to come alive. People who had disappeared suddenly reappeared, the harbour buzzed with activity, busy merchants and those on holiday took over the lower streets of town. The entire world seemed to stand at attention and scream for life to begin again.

Waiting once more for Teague's return after the long spring weeks, Adrian took the children down to the beach below their home to waste yet another long day's denial of their father's return. The separation was hard on them but the waiting for his return was even harder.

Adrian sat on the beach and watched them searching for shells and splashing each other, oblivious to anything but each other and their vivid imaginations.

Watching the two enjoying the freedom of a day without school or chores Adrian's eyes followed her daughter's every move. Adelaide had been cooped up in the house with illness and it was her first outing- she was making the most of it.

The stress of illness fading away and the anxiety linked to it Adrian's mind slowly wandered through the pages of the past six years, after catching a smile from her daughter.

Adelaide had been born during the first rains of spring six years ago on this very island. Unlike her brother, she was not born with dark colouring but fair skin, blond hair and eyes the colour of the blue Caribbean surf. Another difference was Adelaide was born not only into Teague's name but also his heart.

It was common knowledge that Teague adored his son but his daughter had a special power over him even Adrian could not understand. She was his precious little girl from the moment he first held her and nothing seemed to change that.

Adelaide had been born with such an innocence about her, even Jack with his doughy brown eyes and irresistible smile could not match. Where Jack could get away with setting the neighbours cat on fire with a smile and kiss of apology Adelaide could get away with murder just by offering a pout and bat of her lashes.

Adrian often tried to think of what her children would be like when grown but always succeeded in shivering her way out of it. She didn't want to dwell on such wide possibilities. Besides she had been told quite clearly, almost daily, that her son and his little sister were going to become the most fearsome pirates that sailed the seas. She didn't dare refute his dream, but simply suggested he drop the fearsomeness and go for charm- she didn't think they would ever be unkind.

Adelaide never made as fuss as Jack spoke for her, which he did quite often, she trusted her brother impeccably and followed his every move without hesitation. Through faith she knew she would always be safe with him and through experience she knew there was nothing better than being at his side.

Adrian laughed as she watched them, brought back to the present by the sight of them dashing through the shallow surf , kicking water into the air with delight. Both Adelaide and Jack had great energy but none brought it out in them like each other.

It was actually quite touching, two children so different yet so alike, dreaming up a perfect life with no one but each other. Adrian felt blessed to have two such different but adoring children and as she laid her hand on her stomach she smiled. What a blessing life was.


	7. Princes and Princesses

: This one came about on a rainy day. A little less cheerful with an underlying event I have been playing around with. Another touching father-daughter time dotted with Teague's witty remarks and tempting smirks. Another favourite. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, reading it the first time.

* * *

Teague sat on Adelaide's bed next to his girl late one afternoon. He and Adelaide, now nestled in the crook on his arm, had been imagining all afternoon and the bed was in complete disarray of toys and books. The small girl, now however, was comfortably curled up at her father's side.

"Da? Do you think Cinderella will like living with the prince?" Adelaide asked, facing him with sincerity.

Teague's lips tugged at a smirk as he looked down at her with one of his captain looks.

"Depends."

"Would you like to? If you were a princess I mean?"

"Too stuck-up for my tastes." Teague replied with sincerity. "But you're my princess, you think you'd want to be carried away by some stuck-up wig like that?"

Adelaide thought hard for a moment.

"I'd rather stay with you, but if I did do you think he'd mind if I didn't wear shoes. I don't like wearing shoes."

Teague narrowed his smiling eyes. "He'd be a fool not too but I will tell you this. If you do go looking for your prince make sure you find him among honest lawless men. You'll have no disappointed word from me if you find yourself a pirate prince."

Adelaide smiled brightly. "Then that's what I'll do. What about Jack?"

Teague chuckled. "Ney. You can't chose your brother."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's…" Teague smiled, knowing it was a little too deep for her to properly understand. "I've got things in mind for your brother and unfortunately they don't have anything to do with becoming a prince."

"Oh." Adelaide wiggled her toes, twisting her braid around her finger a few moments as she thought on this, leaving Teague to smile down at her at leisure.

"Da?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you mum's prince?"

Teague looked down at Adelaide and couldn't help but smile at her huge blue eyes magnified by her innocent question.

"You're mum's my queen but I don't think I'm much of a king or prince kind of tar."

"But there can't be a queen without a king."

"Why not?"

"She'd be lonely."

"Even if she had a handsome rogue to steal her away and make her happy?"

"Like you." Adelaide smiled.

"Aye. Don't you think mum would get tired of an old wig?"

"She wouldn't like anyone unless it was you." Adelaide replied confidently.

Teague smiled softly, touched by her sincerity but wasn't all that convinced.

"Did she tell you to tell me that?"

"No. I've heard her talking to Carla about you. She never talks about anyone like she does about you. Not even us."

Teague couldn't help but smile, his eyes dancing with mirth and adoration for his girl.

"You're not upset with mum are you luv?"

"Heck no." Adelaide retorted strongly, causing Teague to crack a full grin, but one that began to flee as soon as he had flashed it. Then, looking down at her with all seriousness Teague's eyes smiled sadly.

"Good, cause you're mum may be my queen but you'll always be my girl."

Adelaide smiled brightly and sat up, planting a sweet kiss on Teague's cheek.

"And you'll always be da, the best pirate in whole wide world and the very best da ever."

Adelaide then threw her arms around Teague's neck and hugged him tight. Teague wanted to smile but he found it hard holding this pale little girl in his arms, so he just hugged her tightly in return and kissed her hair wondering if she would be able to search for that prince or if he would always be the only man in her life.


	8. First Day

: This one came about by accident, but you can really understand it. All children are unique and I wanted Adrian to see that in a single moment. I also wanted to centre on Jonathan and create him a foundation- this is it. For some reason, I love Jack in this- you can just see his young smiling eyes looking down at you. *I've got goosebumps... call me pathetic, I don't care* : )

* * *

Adrian was rocking on the front porch with her mending on her lap. It was early fall but the sun still shinning bright. School had just begun again, today was the first day for all but it was Jonathan's very first. Adrian had become so accustom to him playing shadow she had been lost all day without him. Of course she felt like that when every child had started school but with Jonathan it was different. There was no babe, nor any prospect of one looming on the horizon. He was their last and he was beginning school.

Keeping a close eye on the road as she rocked on the porch she watched the children skipping down the road towards home, either invigorated by their return to school or downtrodden with work.

Adrian perked up as she caught sight of her children amongst the rest and set down her mending to meet them at the gate. Jack was hard to miss. He was now fifteen, a young man, and with all of his father's looks Adrian bite her tongue as she watched all the girls flirting with him.

Adelaide came next, floating closely at Jack's side, holding tightly to Jonathan's hand despite protests. She had just turned ten and was a beautiful little girl, slender and delicate but determined. Adelaide had not grown out of the beauty she had been born with, although her hair darkened slightly, her eyes remained the brightest hue of aqua.

Jonathan on the other hand was a little ball of energy. A plump little boy of five with soft brown eyes and dimples, he was the kind of child everyone wanted to cuddle. Besides his constant energy Jonathan was a considerate little chap who much preferred to stick close to mum than play with his siblings.

The three children meet Adrian at the gate with smiles all around, except Jonathan. Adelaide kissed Adrian's cheek and handed Jonathan over to dash off in search of Teague working in the shed. Jack kissed his mother's cheek as well but hung around at the fence with her and little brother, knowing there was an explanation to be made.

Adrian knelt before Jonathan, after greeting her eldest, and lifted his chin.

"What's wrong luv?" She asked gently.

"I don't wanna go!" Jonathan cried, throwing his arms around Adrian's neck and clamping on tight.

Adrian chuckled, scooped up the rest of him and balanced him on her knee.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it!"

"But, luv, you have to tell mummy why if you don't want to go."

"I don't like it!"

Adrian sighed and looked over at Jack leaning against the fence. Raising her brows he smiled.

"He's got this idea that Mr. Cole isn't really a teacher." Jack replied, a smirk tightly stretched across his lips.

Adrian furrowed her brow but couldn't help but smile. Pulling back, to look her son in the eye, Adrian nudged Jonathan.

"What do you think he is then luv?"

Jonathan pouted.

"Go ahead, you can tell mummy."

"He's a Frenchy! And he's gonna eat my liver!" Jonathan cried with weight.

Adrian chocked back a laugh, smiling sadly she looked from Jack's laughing eyes to Jonathan's terrified ones.

"Where ever did you get an idea like that?"

"Michael said..."

"Who?"

"Some new kid in the third reader. Don't worry, I took care of it."

Adrian looked back to Jonathan, the poor lad still not convinced of his own safety.

"Did you explain the truth?"

Jack nodded.

"Well then?" She turned back to Jonathan.

"I'm still not going!"

Adrian sighed. This would take time.

* * *

:There we are. Last chapter. *Tear*

But... little hint... read the story title again (not chapter title, story title).


End file.
